exodus_ffxifandomcom-20200214-history
Windower Setup for Exodus
Windower Setup Guide Before starting this process, make sure you have completed the process located at Installation Guide, even if you had FFXI installed before joining Exodus. For people with FFXI already installed, there is a data folder to copy (if not done, you won't be able to make a character), and you also need to have your game fully up to date (if not done, you won't be able to log in at all). STEAM USERS: Your file locations will be different. Adjust accordingly. * Download and install Windower from their website. ** Recommended: install Windower in your C: drive, or at the shortest path possible. It can have issues if installed on the desktop. * Also download xiloader from here. ** Place xiloader.exe in your PlayOnlineViewer folder, usually located at C:\Program Files (x86)\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\PlayOnlineViewer. ** If the above link is broken, please contact us. * Open Windower and allow it to update. * Download any add-ons and plugins that appeal to you. * Click the "+" sign at the bottom of the window to create a Profile. ** Do this for each of your playable accounts. * Rename the profile by typing over "New Profile 1" at the top of the screen. * Change your resolution, or any other settings if desired. ** HIGHLY RECOMMENDED: use "Windowed", rather than "borderless". * Click the back arrow at the top left corner to return to the main Windower screen. * Highlight your new profile, and click the thumbtack/pushpin icon at the bottom of the screen to create a shortcut to it on your desktop. * Locate the shortcut it created on your desktop, right click it, and select Properties (bottom option). ** In the window, find the "Target" field. See here for a screenshot. ** Navigate to the very end of the field, after it shows your profile name in quotations. *** Be sure you're all the way at the end and that you don't alter the information by mistake. ** Add a space after the text, and paste the following: *** --executable=xiloader.exe --args=" --server 24.216.188.126 ** Press OK to save your changes. * Open Windower and double-click your profile. * The black screen that opens will ask you to Login or Create an Account. If you haven't done so already, create an account. ** If you already created an account, go ahead and log in. * You're in! Create your character and you'll be on the Exodus server. We have implemented an Auto LS function, meaning you have the server wide linkshell in your inventory upon character creation. Please equip it by going to menu (-) Linkshell > and choose "Serverwide" and equip it to Linkshell 1. Then use /linkshell or /l to type into Linkshell chat. Say hi! ** You may get an error or two when creating a character, or you might get stuck on a black screen. Just close the game, wait a couple minutes, and keep trying. Otherwise, other issues are listed on our Troubleshooting page. Optional: Set up auto-login Sick of always typing in your login info? Follow these steps after creating your log-in account. * Right-click the shortcut to your Windower profile on your desktop and select Properties again. * After all the text in the "Target" field (the same place you edited before), add a space and then copy and paste the following: ** --user username --pass password * Replace "username" with your username. * Replace "password" with your password. * Press OK to save the changes. * From that point on, using the desktop shortcut will automatically log you into the game. ** This can be done for multiple profiles/characters/logins. Just create a new profile/shortcut for each and enter the corresponding username/password. Addons/Plugins to Avoid * Organizer causes a known issue where it attempts to use "Mog Safe 2" and actually places items in it, even though Mog Safe 2 is not coded on Exodus, and cannot be normally used. The items cannot be retrieved easily. Please do not use Organizer, so that this problem can be avoided. ** Advanced users: It may be possible to use an older version of organizer.lua that has no Mog Safe 2 code in it. Try this link if interested. ** Workaround to get items out of Mog Safe 2: The add-on Itemizer can be used to pull items out of Mog Safe 2. Refer to the the most recently created Safe 2 lua that Organizer created to know what has been stored in Mog Safe 2, as well as Itemizer's documentation for the syntax for //get commands.